warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rathuum
is a Grineer Arena mission hosted by Kela De Thaym on Sedna which pits Tenno against Kela's Executioners to earn the Judgment Points necessary to face Kela herself. Missions There are three Rathuum nodes on Sedna. Higher level nodes award more Judgment Points on a successful completion, but also require a minimum number of Judgment Points to enter. If a mission requires Judgment Points to enter, all players in the squad must meet the requirement. Judgment Points cannot be lost in the arena. The only way to lose judgment points is to successfully defeat Kela De Thaym. Entering Merrow, Sedna to fight Kela requires 25 points, and upon completion of the mission all players in the squad will lose 12 Judgment Points. Modifiers Each Rathuum fight includes one of the following random modifiers, all of which either hurt the Tenno or help the Executioners: The Executioners The Executioners are the players' key enemies in Arena. Players must get 25 kills before the Executioners do. Regardless of Squad size, the Executioners will always outnumber the players by one member. Each Executioner has their own set of tactics and equipment, whether it is Gorth soaking up damage or Olka Harkonar providing long-range support. Thus, players must be aware of who they're facing to maximize their kills while minimizing casualties. Rewards Upon completion of a Rathuum mission, the players will receive a reward depending on the node completed. Most of the time the reward will be either a Credit Cache or Endo, but on rare occasions players can receive a rare mod or a Forma Blueprint instead. Maps Notes * Rathuum was introduced to the game during the Operation: Rathuum event. * Although the Event contained an Endurance variant of Rathuum, that node is no longer available since the event ended. * Half Health, Shields, and Energy appear to be much more common modifiers. Tips * Many Executioners regularly drop Endo, making Rathuum a decent place for sufficiently powerful players to quickly farm Endo. * All Executioners are vulnerable to finisher attacks from 's augment. Patch History *Fixed Rathuum not tracking kills done by Umbra or spawned allies (Equinox Duality, etc) when the player is in Operator mode. *Fixed Revenant's Enthralled enemies not counting towards kills in Rathuum. *'Arenas' **Added a Level 85 Arena to Sedna – Vodyanoi ***Executioners have received 50-100% more health and 50% more armour. ***Executioners have a 15% chance to drop an Uncommon Fusion Core and a 5% chance to drop a Rare Fusion Core. **Added new Modifier – Reinforcements: ***Adds additional Executioners to the fight (Level 20 = 1 extra, Level 40 = 2 extra, Level 60 = 3 extra, Level 85 = 4 extra). *'Executioners' **Executioner Dhurnam added to Level 60 and Level 85 Arenas. ***Dhurnam wields Dual Heks and a Brokk, throws flashbang grenades and can Switch Teleport. ***When you drop him down to 25% Health he goes into a frenzy and jogs much faster. ﻿ **Executioner Harkonar has been equipped with a modified Buzlok that fires a single high-powered bullet, but emits a laser sight before firing to give players a chance to dodge or move out of LoS. *'Rewards' **Silent Battery is a new uncommon shotgun Mod that may drop from Executioner Dhurnam. }} es:Rathuum Category:Missions Category:Update 18